Puppy Days
by Tesseri
Summary: Timmy Turner accidentally leaves his god-brother behind while boarding a bus for camp. Within a short time Poof finds himself lost and alone until he meets another supernatural toddler, Cujo, the ghost puppy. Starring Puppy Poof, Cujo, and Wulf!
1. Ch 1 Idiot Plus Idiot Equals Doom

_**Puppy Days~ By Tesseri-Shira**_

Chapter One: Idiot Plus Idiot Equals… Doom.

"It's too full!" Timmy grunted as he, Cosmo and Wanda piled on top of the ten-year-old's tiny suitcase. The wretched little thing was fraying at all the seam; its metal buckle was rusted so badly that the rust, itself, had turned _black_, and the center of it bulged like an overfilled balloon. Miscellaneous articles of pink and blue clothing poked out of the edges, like Timmy had tried to fit in his entire wardrobe, which consisted of multiple copies of the same outfit.

"Nonsense!" Cosmo said. Squeezing out from under Wanda, he zipped to Timmy's closet and proceeded to try stuffing every thing, down to the very last sock into the suitcase's cracks.

"Cosmo! Stop, you idiot!" Wanda screeched, but too late. The rusty hinges and buckle disintegrated to dust and the suitcase seemed to explode like a catapult.

The aftermath added up to the walls, floor and ceiling being plastered with Timmy's signature outfit. Cosmos scraped himself off the wall with a pooper-scooper, his flattened face grinning like a fool. Timmy and Wanda looked like they had been mummified. As Wanda magically released them from their avalanched cocoons, Poof transported from the fishbowl to the bed, returning to fairy form.

Spitting out a sock, he clapped his hands delightedly and adorably laughed, "Poof-poof!"

Cosmo tickled Poof's chin, "Oh yeah! Daddy's still got it!"

"You moron! Look at the mess you made!" Wanda fixed the green-haired air-head with a sharp leer.

"I know!" Cosmo hooted, "Wasn't it awesome?" As Poof clapped again, Cosmo bowed to him, grinning impishly. Before Wanda could take a shot at him with her wand, which was aimed at her dearly-beloved idiot's head, Timmy interrupted, "You guys, I've got less than ten minutes to pack, and let me say, this isn't going to work!" He held up a limp tattered remnant of his destroyed suitcase with a frown.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie!" Wanda apologized, lifting her wand and conjuring a new suitcase.

"Why is there a size limit on the luggage anyways?" Timmy muttered, trying to peel some clothes off his wall. "I mean, it's a three week camp! How can they expect us to survive with hardly anything?"

"It's camp, Tommy! It's meant to kill you!" Cosmo shrieked at him, grabbing Timmy's shirt in both fists and getting in his face.

"Why are you shouting?" Timmy wiped spit from his face and put his fingers in his ears with a peevish expression.

"What was that?" Cosmo bellowed blankly. "No seriously, I can't un-der-stand yoooouu… Spreken Zi English?"

Wanda sighed exasperatedly and pulled a wad of socks out of Cosmo's ear. "If you couldn't hear, then how were you replying to the question?" she put her hand on her hips.

"What are you talking about?" Cosmo raised an eyebrow. "I was talking to Tommy, not you! See? Tommy!" he reached into the ear that had been clogged and pulled out a massive tick. Timmy and Wanda recoiled, noticing that Cosmo's eyes were dilating and contracting at separate intervals.

Rolling her eyes, Wanda turned her wand into a giant flyswatter and with a smirk smashed her husband over the head with it, and along with him, the tick was squashed, looking as if a steamroller had gone over it.

"Now," Timmy said, almost drown out by Cosmo's cry for his parasite. He continued tugging at his plastered clothes but they didn't budge. "What the heck am I supposed to take?" He snapped angrily, sweat beading on his forehead from exertion.

Wanda would have responded, but Poof called out first, "Poof-poof, poof poof!" As all three looked at him, he waved his rattle with a squinty smile. It began to glow and shine, and then the fish bowl floated off the bedside table and landed in the suitcase.

"Oh _no_! We are _not_ going to camp with Timmy!" Wanda immediately objected, returning the bowl to its place with a flick of her wand.

"Come on! That's a great idea!" Timmy retorted, "With you guys there, I could wish up anything I'd need! And I asked you to come before, but you never said why you wouldn't come! Why don't you want to?"

Stubbornly, Poof out the bowl back into the suitcase again.

As Wanda moved it back to the table, Cosmo put a hand between his mouth and her, to answer Timmy's question, "She doesn't want to come because of the Wandisim—mfff!"

Wanda stuffed a sock firmly into Cosmo's mouth to cut him off, scowling threateningly, "Never speak of that dark day!"

Poof was putting the bowl back into the bag when she returned her attention to him.

"Please?" Timmy clasped his hands together pleadingly, making a puppy face, "Camp isn't that bad!"

"No, but the memories are," Wanda shuttered.

"How about Cosmo? Maybe he's fine with coming?" Timmy said hopefully, but Wanda only gave him a stare and they both burst into laugher; it was an idiotic question at best—Cosmo, on his own, was about as useful as a spoon being used to cut a steak. Cosmo witlessly joined the laughing, not realizing it was at him. "Okay, okay," Timmy wheezed through snorts, "Forget that, but maybe… How about you let Poof come with me?"

"Absolutely n—!" Wanda started, but was prompt interrupted.

"_Absolutely_? Sweet! Thanks, Wanda!" Timmy blabber, hooking Poof under one arm and heading for the door as fast as he could.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Wanda shouted and suddenly a large cage flew up from nowhere and clanged shut around Timmy. She looked completely infuriated. "There if NO WAY I'm letting Poof go alone with you to camp!"

"Why not?" the boy asked blankly. "It could be a character building experience…"

"You handed him over to the Anti-Fairies and Pixies once. You lost him while babysitting and he nearly got killed. Remember how that one went?! Oh and there was the time—!"

"Okay, I get it!" Timmy snapped, "But _everyone makes mistakes_!" If Wanda had turned around at that moment she would have seen Cosmo make a Hannah Montana poster appear and make googly eyes at the teen pop star's picture. Timmy continued, "And Poof is really getting his magic down, plus he knows not to show himself to any humans but me. He would be fine and you could check on him whenever you want! Please let me take Poof! He really wants to go!" Now both boys were giving Wanda puppy eyes.

"_No_, Timmy," she put her hands on her hips decisively. "Poof doesn't have complete control of his magic yet, and he is _definitely_ not old enough!"

"He does _so_ have control of his magic! Watch!" Timmy slyly turned to his god brother. "Poof, if you please, I wish I had a Wanda 'you-doo-doll!'"

Before Wanda could react, Poof giggled happily, waving his rattle. Instantly a somewhat ragged miniature semblance of Wanda appeared in Timmy's hand. He spoke swiftly into the doll's ear, "You should let Timmy take Poof to camp, but to be reasonable, you will check on him every night, and for the next three weeks you will not worry about Timmy and Poof."

Suddenly Wanda got a glass vacant look in her eyes. As Cosmo knocked on her head, which caused a hollow tapping to resound out, she repeated in a monotone voice, "I will let Timmy take Poof to camp, but with one condition. I am allowed to check up on Poof every night. I'll try not to worry about Timmy and Poof."

"Eh… close enough. Thanks Wanda!" Timmy grinned. "Poof, You're coming with me to camp!" Poof slammed Timmy a high-five with his stubby hand, while Cosmo had begun absentmindedly crying over Tommy again.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

End Chapter 1

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_I got this cross over idea a while back.  
I'll try to get chapt 2 up soon!  
Please R&R!  
You can see a screenshot I made of this story on my DA.  
My DA name is Tesseri-Shira_

_Thanks for reading!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	2. Ch 2 Lost My Gopher

_Hey look! It's chapter two! Enjoy!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapter Two: Lost my Gopher!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Every time Wanda started to come to her senses, Timmy whipped out the you-doo-doll and put her back into the monotonous trance. Soon, with Poof disguised as a stuffed bear and half-hidden in his backpack (which Timmy had decided to bring instead of the a suitcase) they were dropped off at the bus stop by Mrs. Turner.

"Is that all you are taking, Timmy?" his mother asked, skeptically looking out of the car window at Timmy's backpack that he had put on the sidewalk.

"Yeah… I'll be fine!" Timmy replied with a sly smile.

"All right… Be careful Timmy. Oh, and here," she tossed him a small spray can. "Bear spray! It will keep you from getting eaten by anything! Works on anything from bears, wolves, and raccoons, to squirrels and rabbits!"

"Gee, _thanks_ Mom," he muttered, scanning the label on the can.

Mrs. Turner blew him a motherly kiss, then reached down and pulled a shotgun out of the passenger seat, brandishing it, "Now, I'm off to find your father." She loaded and cocked the gun with a sharp snap, "He's due to get his rabies shot, because _he_ didn't use the bear-spray I gave him for _his_ fishing trip and _he_ got attacked by raccoon. Bye Timmy! Have fun!" She slammed the gas pedal to the floor and soon she had scorched down the road.

"How is it that I'm the kid, and a nerd no less by school standards, and my _parents_ are the weird ones?" Timmy stared after her.

"Yo, Timster!" a familiar voice called from a group of kids who were starting to board the bus for camp. In the middle of the group Timmy spotted Chester and AJ (AJ using Chester's robotically enhanced-braces as a signal for their friend to locate them easier). Waving back at them, Timmy grabbed his backpack and ran to join them, shoving through the crowd; in his excitement to go to camp, he didn't notice how much lighter his bag had suddenly become.

As Timmy had been reading the bear-spray label and his mom had been reaching for her tranquilizing shotgun, a butterfly had landed on Poof, making his attention break away from concentrating on all the rules Timmy had gone over to make sure his god brother stayed hidden at camp. Like any baby, the fairy was mesmerized by the insect and he giggled, trying to touch it. It fluttered away from his stuffed-bear paw, and Poof hopped out of Timmy's backpack to follow it. He bounced after it, laughing lightly and wagging his rattle.

He chased it from flower to flower, not paying much attention to anything else. After a while the butterfly finally got away and Poof suddenly remembered Timmy. He raced, bouncing back to the bus-stop, but to his dismay, Timmy's backpack wasn't there anymore and neither was Timmy!

He spun around looking for him, then he saw the bus. Timmy must have been on it already, Poof innocently assumed and the purple teddy-bear-formed fairy bounced over to it. He skittered onto the first step right as the door closed behind him.

Not giving the door a second glance, he slinked up the other stepped. He had had Timmy drill the rule of not showing himself to any other humans into Poof's mind, and so tried to slip down the aisle unnoticed; he began checking every row for Timmy.

It took a couple minutes, but he reached the end of the bus and Timmy wasn't there! Racing faster back up the aisle, Poof frantically looked for his god brother, hoping he had just accidentally missed seeing him. Near the front he tripped and tumbled until he bumped into the base of the dashboard. Suddenly a large hand plucked Poof off the floor. It was the bus driver.

The driver turned to his passengers and held up Poof, "Hey, did somebody loose their teddy bear?" At the silence that followed he shrugged and placed poof in the front window, calling back to the people again, "If someone wants to claim it, it will be up here."

Poof had gone rigid to better his disguise as the toy; he knew that if he moved everyone would see that he was alive and Timmy would be sooo mad! Now, being right in front of the driver, there was nothing he could to find Timmy!

Only a minute before Poof had returned to the bus stop, the bus that Timmy was on pulled away from the stop. The vehicle was packed with children that were all hyper with excitement to be getting away for a full three weeks. Timmy, Chester and AJ were sitting in the middle section, not cool enough to be in the back with the 'populars,' but not dull enough to sit in the front with the mega-geeks. Well, AJ was, but he had special exemption from being forced to sit there because he had Timmy and Chester as his friends.

"Check this one out!" Chester said, pulling a comic book out of his raccoon skin bag. "It's a first edition Crimson Chin comic, from like, when my great-grandpa was a kid."

"Wow! That must have cost a fortune! How'd you get it?" AJ said jealously.

"Why do you think I live in a trailer park? My grandpa spent all the money our family had to get it!" Chester smirked.

"And you are bringing it to camp…_why_?" Timmy asked. Chester stared blankly at him, so Timmy changed the subject, "I _wish_ I had a lunch. I'm starving!" He paused with obvious realization, "Oh, wait, I think I _do_ have one!" He reached into his backpack expectantly, but his fingers only touched empty air until they brushed the bottom. "What the?" he exclaimed in my surprise. He flipped the bag over, but the only thing that came out was a puff of dust. His voice was a high squeak, "Poof?!"

"Dude, what's wrong?" AJ asked.

"My _go_—" Timmy slapped a hand over his mouth as quickly stuttered a correction. "My go… gopher! My stuffed gopher is gone!"

"Want to share mine?" Chester offered, holding up a reeking dead gopher by the tail.

"Agh—No!" Timmy recoiled. Realization crept onto his features as he remembered he hadn't packed anything. "I'm going to die on this trip!" he wailed.

"Calm down, it's just a gopher," Chester rolled his eyes. "I'll help you catch some at camp."

Timmy stared blankly in shock out the window. He had lost Poof…_AGAIN_. Wanda was going to kill him!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_I've noticed while watching the show,  
that Timmy is kind of an idiot, EVEN  
for a ten-year-old, so I hope this isn't  
way out of character when I made him  
that careless._

Thanks for reading!  
Please R&R!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	3. Ch 3 Chew Toy

Chapter Three: Chew Toy?!

* * *

_Enjoy! :D_

* * *

Poof didn't know how long he had stayed as still as a statue, but roar after road went by and the sky was starting to darken. After he had got on, the bus had made only other stop; it was a cross-country bus, and by now he was probably miles from home. The passengers were all old, and they smelled like prune juice and mold, and they were all wearing cheesy shirts that clearly pointed them out as 'tourists'. A lot of them snored uproariously, too, even in the lightest of naps.

Finally the bus pulled over and the driver turned to his passengers, "This is the last pit stop, so if you need to, please stretch your legs a little. We'll start off for Wisconsin in about ten minutes."

Poof watched, through drooping, tired eyes, as everybody got creakily to their feet and filed off the bus. Once everybody was gone, he checked that no one outside was looking in and bounced off the bus, plopping exhaustedly on the ground. All the humans were heading for a small rest-stop building, so Poof walked slowly in the opposite direction.

It was already past sunset. Adding the late hour to how long he'd held his inanimate ruse, Poof was so tired he could barely concentrate on dragging each foot forward. He had no idea where he was and the dark of the oncoming night felt somehow more ominous here than back in Dimmesdale. The little teddy-bear-fairy staggered behind a fence and flopped right on the ground. Just a little nap, that was all he needed, and with that, Poof let his eyes shut.

A loud crashing bang jolted Poof awake. He groggily looked around; the first thing he noticed was that the sky was starting to lighten again. He had slept almost the entire night.

Then next thing he noticed was a fallen trash can, a little way down the raggedly built fence, and a large (relative to Poof's view) figure nosing through its spilt contents. As it lifted its head, Poof realized it was a puppy—albeit a glowing green puppy with a spike collar and frighteningly bright red eyes. But he looked friendly enough, so with a wiggle of his rattle, Poof transformed into his dog form. Even as a puppy, Poof was still a spherical shape and his triangular ears had yet to perk up like his parent's dog forms. Just for fun, he added his cape—the one from when he'd play with Timmy in his superhero comics. Grabbing his rattle in his teeth, he bounded toward the other puppy.

* * *

It had been a few days since Cujo had gotten his squeaky toy back, but after growing bored of it, he had dug through the Fenton portal into the real world from the Ghost Zone. From there he started playing around Amity Park, not particularly interested in anything specific. He chased some cats, taunted Jack Fenton, whose ghost tracker was on the verge of imploding, was spotted by Valerie—who chased him, but lost his trail—and then picked up a strange new smell. That was what caught his attention.

The little green ghost puppy followed the smell with captivated curiosity. It was not the scent of ghost, human, nor animal. Cujo followed the aroma to an alleyway in the rundown outskirts of Amity Park, but a wave of stench from fetid trash cut his trail short, filling his nose as he went into the alley. He lost the other smell, only picking it up as a faint trace.

He leapt onto a box and from there onto a trash can. His front paws hit the lid hard, then suddenly kept going down. He hadn't phased; the can's lid had been balanced only halfway across the opening and it flipped into the air like a slime-coated, rusty coin as Cujo fell into the can. His limbs flailed in surprise. As he was swallowed by the metal cylinder, which swayed precariously from being jolted, the lid came crashing down knocking into the can. That gave it the force needed to fully tip over with a metallic gooonng!

Cujo rode out of it on the wave of half-rotted trash that spilled across the alleyway. He practically grinned from ear to ear; this was more fun than he had ever had! He stuck his nose into the trash, rooting around as he caught another whiff of that strange scent that had led him here. What would it be?

Then, suddenly, a purple ball, which had the scent he'd been looking for, as well as smelling a bit…no, a lot!... like a chew-toy, rammed into him, sending the green puppy sprawling.

* * *

In her dingy apartment above the alleyway, Valerie scowled at her homework which was being more trouble than it was worth. She chewed the end of her pencil, which was tragically, little more than a nub. Maybe she'd be able to scrounge up enough change to buy a box of new ones. Frustrated with stress and injustice, she got to her feet, dumping the stack of homework papers on her bed and she went toward her closet, and opened it. At least she had one thing left, her hunting equipment. The red suit hung in the dim lighting like a beacon.

Her gracious, though anonymous, contributor had provided the perfect weapons for getting revenge on ghosts, who she blamed in general for her sudden drop on the social ladder. Unfortunately, that evil little ghost dog was back and he had crunched one of her plasma rays, now an unrecognizable ball of metal and wiring, between his massive salivation jaws just the say before. Fortunately, she still had other tricks of her sleeve.

Valerie sighed. She really ought to finish her homework… Her fingers were brushing the suit's sleek fabric, bringing back the sensations of exhilaration that she had felt while wearing it, when suddenly a jarring crash from outside made her fist close around the sleeve in surprise.

Still holding it tight, Valerie rushed toward her window and looked down to the alley, where her eyes immediately jumped to the sight of that glowing green ghost-dog. It was like he'd come to this part of town solely to taunt her! Just her luck that she was stuck in her room with her father, out in the main room watching the static-y screen of the tv—no doubt ready to ground her if she did anything out of line. Her fists trembled with anger. Then from along the fence that lined the alley another figure bounded toward the green puppy.

Another puppy! A purple one, wearing a cape! It was smaller than the green puppy, and there was no mistake about it, the second puppy wasn't just a normal stray either. She might even be able to assume the second puppy was the first's sister—after all, it had eyelashes. Would the madness ever end?

Valerie couldn't hold back a snort of laughter as the purple ball of a puppy suddenly skidded on a slick patch of trash, tripped and barreled into the green puppy, sending both tumbling into the spilt trash. Something flew out of the purple puppy's mouth from the momentum and disappeared into the muck that it landed in. Suddenly the green puppy grew in size until it was its monstrously huge form, snarling at the little purple puppy.

Valerie groaned; it was the perfect chance to get rid of both ghost dogs. She looked at the suit in her hands, then looked back out the window. This might be the only chance she got before the puppies gave her the slip and disappeared again like the green one had the day before.

She began to pull the slick red suit on.

* * *

End Chapter 3

* * *

_Comment's are appretiated ;)_


End file.
